


Illmæli

by Wingstar102



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, BAMF Loki, Fake Dub!con, Loki'd, M/M, Murder, Prompt Fill, Sex, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki would do anything to keep his newfound happiness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illmæli

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=22677063#t22677063) at the norsekink comm on LJ. Enjoy!

Loki started a long stretch to shake loose the aches of his body, even before he was fully awake, only to find his movement impeded by the thick arms of his new mate circling his pale waist possessively. Smiling to himself, he aborted his stretch and instead squirmed around to face his large, adopted brother, Loki tenderly running his hands across all of the taut and soft skin in his reach.  
  
Thor was a very beautiful Alpha in Loki’s opinion. Tall, strong, golden, generous to even the least of beings and very kind. Although, every once in a while, his new mate’s gullibility or obliviousness was a nuisance. Loki loved him beyond reason regardless. Especially considering how long it had taken to convince Thor to bond with him despite his objections, which mostly revolved around the perceived idea that, even though Loki was not blood, they were brothers.  
  
But Loki had a plan and had loved this Alpha for so long that he would not be dissuaded. They would not tell anyone of their intention to bond until Loki was finished with his mating heat; then after, no one could object because it would be done. Without a good reason, even the Allfather himself couldn’t break them apart.  
  
No reason existed, not in all the Nine Realms.  
  
Thor had finally agreed with a blinding smile, clear blue eyes shining with such happiness that Loki’s soft heart almost burst with the joy of it. Once his heat started, surprising shortly after his Alpha’s agreement and only a couple of scant days ago, Thor had taken him to the Alpha’s chambers and loved on him in ways that Loki had never known were possible. Better still was the feeling of Thor that he now carried in that lonely place in his soul, filled up with the bright, vibrant, solid presence of the being curled around him like he was the most precious treasure existing.  
  
He thought, reluctantly, about slipping out of his Alpha’s bed to start his day, but Thor’s arms tightened around him even further and sleepy blue eyes blinked open, the contentment rolling off him in waves. “Hmmm, I have never awaken to an angel in my bed.”  
  
Chuckling as his mate rolled Loki onto his back, Thor keeping him from moving with forearms resting to either side of the Omega’s narrower shoulders, he bent down and nuzzled against the black hair at Loki’s temple, breathing in deep. “Although I would never dream of limiting your freedom, I sometimes wish I could reinstate the old law. That an Omega was not allowed to leave his Alpha’s bed without permission.” Thor held him tightly for a moment longer before drawing back. “Looking upon your gorgeous face is something I wish to start all of my days with.”  
  
“You do not need the old laws for that Thor. Unless matters dictate otherwise, it would be a pleasure to lay in wait for you to rise.” Loki flash one of his devious little smiles for his Prince. “Of course, those matters include the morning meal, your loud snores, or if I have a book which I need to finish…”  
  
“You are in fine form this morning, my love.” Laughing, Thor kissed him soundly to still the incessantly quarrelsome tongue. “I suppose I will refrain from being offended if you leave before I wake. But not too often I hope.”  
  
Pulling Thor down by his hard biceps, Loki whispered, “No, not often.” A soft sigh slipped out once Thor was more fully settled above him and Loki kissed him fervently, becoming aroused from just the feel of Thor’s skin pressed against his cool, ivory flesh. Easily Loki surrendered to it, exultant in the natural, pleasurable reaction to his Alpha’s touch. Thor wasn’t immune to Loki either, proving it when he effortlessly slid his hard shaft into his mate’s body, way eased by a combination of his Alpha pheromones infusing Loki’s body, helping it relax, and the still present ejaculate from the last two days of love-making that they hadn’t bothered to clean out.  
  
Slowly and sweetly, mindful of how sore and aching Loki must be but not able to resist his beautiful mate, Thor took him to the pinnacle for the uncounted time, loud shouts echoing together when Loki erupted across his belly and Thor thrust in as far as he could go, spilling his seed deep and lodging his cock as far as it would go. Eventually, he rolled them back over so that his trembling Omega was sprawled across his sweat-damp, wide chest, Thor giving a satisfied rumble and a languorous smile.  
  
Chuckling in the intimate quiet that surrounded them, Loki rolled his eyes, only pretending annoyance. “Fine, you oaf. Now that you have once again marked me, I must bathe so as not to seem as debauched as I feel. Would you like to join me?”  
  
“I would, but I can not seem to make myself move.” Smiling even wider, which privately Loki didn’t think was possible, Thor reached up and gently tweaked a few of his mate’s raven strands that had fallen enough to partly obscure his face. “But if you would bring us back the morning meal, I would be willing to do anything asked to show my gratefulness to my thoughtful mate.”  
  
“Really, beloved? A bribe?” Laughing at Thor’s unrepentant, still smiling, look, he rolled off of Thor and headed into the bathing chamber. Tossing a mischievous look over his shoulder at the last moment, he said, “I suppose I can request the kitchen staff to make you a plate of the table scraps.” The booming laughter that followed him into the bath was something he never wanted to lose.  
  
~~~  
  
Freshly washed and dressed, the bounce in Loki’s step had the few servants and warriors in the Royal Wing shaking their heads fondly, but he didn’t even seem to notice. He thoughts were on the heart he’d left with the dearly loved being who had fallen back to sleep while Loki was bathing. Which made Loki unutterably smug, to have worn out a man of Thor’s legendary strength and stamina.  
  
Even distracted as he was, with the aid of his heightened sense of hearing that was a gift of his Jotun heritage, Loki picked up the whispering of his Alpha’s name from an empty sitting room halfway to the kitchens. Sure that it was a couple of Lords or Ladies spinning tales about the possible whereabouts of the missing Heir and being unwilling to pass up a juicy bit of gossip, Loki sidled up to press against the wall, straining to catch every word.  
  
“… And you are certain we should not deal with Thor before His Majesty? They would be easier to dispose of separately.” A voice Loki had never heard before asked.  
  
“Yes. If you take out one, the other will know there is a threat and will be that much harder to kill. Both at once will eliminate that problem.” Now that was a voice that Loki knew. Until that moment though, he was under the impression that the man was a loyal General to his adoptive father. For half a second, Loki mused that maybe he should pay more attention to the rumors and rumblings of the soldiers, because he had never seen this coming.  
  
The pause was heavy with apprehension before the unknown man asked, “How?”  
  
“A poison in their drinks at the banquet celebrating the new treaty with Midgard being held in two days’ time.”  
  
“What about Frigga and Loki? Surely they will not stand idly by while the King and the Heir are dying. The Prince is a powerful sorcerer and would know something was amiss.”  
  
General Dagr snorted softly in contempt. “Her Majesty always retires early from festivities and Loki is nothing but a Jotun runt orphan that the King took pity on and an Omega at that. Once I take the Crown, I will place him where every Omega belongs, at my feet stuffing that sly mouth with my shaft. Loki is no danger to us.”  
  
Luminous green eyes narrowed, enraged. Not simply from the insults and threats of force to himself. No. Thor was _his_. No one, especially some common soldier with more balls than brains, was going to take his newfound happiness from him. _No one_.  
  
Barely pausing long enough to capture a couple of wisps of air with his graceful hands and instructing them to listen for him in case these two met again to plot, Loki stealthily retreated far enough from the room’s doorway before turning and heading back to Thor’s room, dismissing plans as quickly as he formulated them.  
  
Killing them outright would mean his own punishment and was not something Loki would enjoy. He also couldn’t approach his father with the knowledge of this plot. The General he’d heard was one of Odin’s most trusted and favorite soldiers, and the Allfather would probably assume that Loki was causing trouble, as he was wont to do. He couldn’t tell this to anyone else either, for the same reasons. Thor would believe him, but Loki was not blind. He knew his Alpha would follow his instincts and jump headfirst into a challenge, but Loki couldn’t have his mate injured while dealing with some lowly soldier and become vulnerable to the would-be assassins’ confederates. As powerful and cunning as Loki was, even he couldn’t protect Thor every second of the rest of their long lives. And he surely wasn’t going to allow Odin’s death either. Not when he wanted Thor to himself for as long as possible before his mate took up the mantle of Kingship. The Allfather’s death would interfere with that.  
  
That left subterfuge and deceit as the only options left. The struggle to think of a workable plan of action only lasted a couple more steps. Silently opening the door to Thor’s chamber and seeing him peacefully sleeping on the large bed, Loki had a stroke of genius. A construct.  
  
Suddenly sure of his path, Loki quietly approached the bed, admiring his beautiful and golden Alpha. On impulse, as he leaned down to begin the first step of his plan, he pressed a kissed to Thor’s lips so lightly it may as well had been done by a ghost. Then he laid a hand softly against Thor’s forehead, voice firm, reinforced with a touch of magic, as he commanded, “Sleep. Sleep.”  
  
After a moment of monitoring his mate’s slumber to ensure the spell would hold, Loki quickly searched the bedroom, trying to find _something_ of Thor’s to use as an anchor. Finally, his eyes lighted on the braces Thor always wore, that Loki had given him so long ago. They would work perfectly.  
  
Snatching them up from the sitting table in front of one of the room’s many large windows, he held them in his hands, away from his body. Now came the hard part.  
  
Loki concentrated on quality as he pulled in the dust motes from as far as he could call them, using them to build the body to the exact dimensions and coloring of his Alpha. Soft, shiny golden hair; startling blue eyes the color of Asgard’s summer sky; hard muscles and taut, flawless skin. Everything. Perfect enough to fool the King.   
  
The simulacrum didn’t need to be stable for more than a few days, so he only added enough of his own essence to give it that long of a life, adding the magic to the bracers to further stabilize it‘s form. He gave it memories, carefully edited and changed in places, and pseudo-bond to make it react like it should before giving it instructions.  
  
“You are Thor.” The blankness of the eyes left at the command. “You forced yourself on me, an Omega. Forced a mate-bond. You will offer no defense for your actions except your love for me. Do you understand?” The construct nodded.  
  
He had a brief debate with himself on whether he should rest first, but decided to get his counterplot underway instead. After all, it wasn’t like he could rest peacefully beside Thor when the Alpha would be unable to hold him or make love with him. And the look of fatigue and strain from all of the power he just expended would lend credence to the tale he was about to spin. Finally, with a last longing look to his real mate laying magically somnolent on the bed, Loki turned to the construct. “Come. It is time for our act to commence.”  
  
~~~  
  
Really, Loki hadn’t expected his lie to work so well, but Odin’s thunderous face said it all.  
  
“What were you thinking Thor? You know, better than any other, that forcing a mating bond with an Omega is an offense that will mean your death.”  
  
Construct-Thor dropped to his knees where he stood at the foot of the Throne, next to a seemingly distraught Loki, head bowed in submission and shame. “I know Father, but I could not bear the thought of Loki finding another to bond with.” And really, Loki was more than pleased with how well his simulacrum was standing up to his father’s scrutiny. “I was desperate. I want no other mate and secured mine in the only way I could. I love him too much to allow him to leave me.”  
  
Odin gave a heavy, understanding sigh and stood. “Thor Odinson, as punishment for your transgression, you are-”  
  
That was his cue. “Father wait!” Loki jumped in before the Allfather could raise Gungnir and carry out the execution. “You can not kill him.”  
  
“This is not open for discussion, my son. It is a matter of law.”  
  
Warmed as he was by Odin’s use of the word son, Loki still needed the construct functioning if he was to succeed but he didn‘t let his tearful mask crack as he began to lay out his deceit. “I ask for lenience. Even though we are not blood, in all ways that matter, Thor is still my brother. And if you break our bond, I will not be able to have a mate. You know this.”  
  
“I know Loki, but you know our laws. To force anyone is horrendous enough, but forcing an Omega, especially after all of the atrocities they were made to endure for eons, is unbearable. This must be done.”  
  
Loki stepped in front of his creation, shielding it, sure of his ability to dissuade his father from killing ’Thor’. “What if I could find another way to break the bonding without spilling my brother’s blood? The Court would notice Thor’s absence if he was dead and this is not gossip you want to be the cause of. The House of Odin, unable to follow the laws? The damage this action will create is irreparable.” Now that he had Odin’s full attention, he went for his bargain, pulling together a dawning look of determination. “Give me a fortnight to see if the bond can be broken without driving either of us insane. Banish Thor for that time, telling any who ask that he is out adventuring, as he is wont to do. After a fortnight, if I have not deemed it possible to break the mate-bond, I will agree to do whatever is necessary.”  
  
“It is true your skills are unequaled in magic, as well as knowledge.” The Allfather mulled the argument over for a moment, no doubt weighing Loki’s words against his own sense of justice. “I agree to your proposal.” Feeling smug about winning against his father, but not stupid enough to show it, Loki stepped aside. Odin raised Gungnir again. “Thor Odinson, as punishment for your transgression against your brother, instead of death, you will be sent to Àlfheimr to await Loki’s success or failure. I suggest that while you are there, you learn a measure of restraint, because I have no doubt your brother will accomplish his task and I do not want a repeat of this incident.” The construct didn’t even react to Odin’s words except to nod at the floor. Satisfied with ‘Thor’s’ subdued acceptance, he slammed the butt of the spear to the floor, producing a portal in a blinding flash of light that reached out and swiftly sucked Loki’s creation into it.  
  
After a the span of a heartbeat, Loki murmured an request to withdraw, pleading fatigue and his father graciously allowed it.  
  
Thor’s safety, and his own happiness, assured, Loki wandered back to his mate’s room to rest as he lost the tearful, wronged son persona. All that was left was to catch the assassins in the act and that took no great deal of power, just watchfulness for which he needed his mind fresh.  
  
Nothing to actually do but wait.  
  
~~~  
  
Time had crawled for Loki, even while taking care of his bespelled Alpha, but finally the celebratory banquet began, splendid and magnificent even to Loki’s jaded eyes. Not that he really saw it after he passed through the giant doors leading to the Grand Hall. He was on a mission and would not let such an awesome sight distract him. Though he did permit himself to pluck one of the beautiful white moonflowers climbing along the columns and attach it to his jerkin.  
  
Finding his prey wasn’t difficult either. General Dagr, when Loki covertly scanned the Hall, had already sequestered himself in a shrouded corner with his accomplice. He wasn’t really hard to spot either despite trying to hide behind a random pillar. His heavy-muscled bulkiness and sharply cut features were relatively common amongst the Aesir, however the General’s dark bronze hair and gold eyes stood out easily to anyone who was bothering to look. His companion on the hand was short but lean, lithe almost, sporting long hair so blond it was almost white. Loki couldn’t see his face from where he stood at the doors near the High Table, but the hair was unforgettable. It belonged to Lord Ein and now Loki knew why he didn’t recognize the voice. The Lord never really spoke in front of Loki that he remembered.  
  
Amused at how simple it would be to keep an eye on them, Loki sauntered through the room to mingle with the other nobility and visiting dignitaries, answering questions about Thor‘s absence and spreading the lie of his brother‘s latest quest.  
  
~~~  
  
Loki just about sighed in relief when General Dagr finally got up the courage to make his move shortly after his mother retired for the evening. He couldn’t help but fleetingly think how much better his plan would have been if he’d been pondering killing the King and Heir, because these two bumbling idiots were trying his nerves. But he consoled himself with the knowledge that, once this was done, he could go wake his Alpha and seclude them in Thor’s quarters for as long as Loki pleased, to be loved on until Loki was content. He did not appreciate being kept from him mate’s intoxicating sexual dominance or his stable, calming presence. This threat took precedence though and, while he may be Omega, these cretins would learn that a Jotun Omega was every bit as powerful and lethal as an Aesir Alpha. And every bit as protective.  
  
Ein was the distraction, he could see immediately, enticing Allfather into some topic of conversation and drawing his attention away from the casually slinking Dagr. Snorting quietly to himself at Odin’s trusting nature, Loki broke away from the crowd he was using as camouflage just as the General subtly produced a strangely shimmering vial from a pouch at his belt.  
  
Just as he was about to dump the contents into Odin’s goblet, Loki laid a firm hand on his shoulder. The green eyes of the Prince flashed with total distain, calling up the ice that was a part of his very nature in the same instant, freezing every molecule of the offensive being completely.  
  
To Loki, it was really a kinder death than was deserved.  
  
Turning to flee, the Lord Ein was captured by Loki’s ice just as easily as Dagr and dead just as fast. Flickering a disgusted, remorseless look between the new statues, he finally noticed the dead silence in the Hall and looked at his father. “Well, that was anticlimactic.”  
  
He dismissed the entire Court from his mind and pivoted, intending to leave and leave the details of this debacle to be discussed at a later time, but Odin’s booming voice stopped him abruptly. “You will explain this.”  
  
The deep breath was required to keep his temper as he turned back to the King and gave the short version. “I had stumbled upon a plot to murder you and Thor shortly after he and I had formed a mate-bond. I took the necessary steps to eliminate the threat and guarantee my mate’s safety as any mate would do. I did not think you would require me to explain it Father.” Flashing the High Table a bright smile, Loki turned again, calling over his shoulder as he began his triumphant strut back to his Alpha, “I am now going to awaken the Heir, and hopefully consummate our new bond again.” Voice taking on a teasing lit, he added, “Do not expect us to be available for the next four days!”  
  
Odin’s shocked bark of his name only added a happy bounce to Loki’s step. It wasn’t often he could surprise his father, but it would be a memory he would treasure.  
  
~~~  
  
End.


End file.
